Ruchome Piaski
by Amelia E. Adler
Summary: Kurt Hummel widziany oczami swojego partnera. Futurefic, Nowy Jork po latach od opuszczenia Ohio.


_Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje. Znaczy wiem: sesja poprawkowa, więc oczywiście mój Wen szaleje. Mówiąc całkiem szczerze, sama nie jestem pewna co do efektów, zastanawiałam się, czy w ogóle to publikować. Ale co tam, najwyżej mnie skrzyczycie ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>RUCHOME PIASKI<strong>

Kurt odszedł.

Kurt zawsze zbierał bilety z przedstawień, na których był. W szafie mieli dwa pełne ich pudełka. Te pierwsze, z Ohio, były pomięte i wystrzępione od częstego dotykania. Jeszcze w liceum Kurt lubił je przeglądać, wspominać i opowiadać, oceniać, jak poradzili sobie aktorzy, jak wypadły piosenki i akompaniament. Potem bilety stały się dla oczarowanego Broadwayem młodego artysty dowodem, że Nowy Jork zdarzył się naprawdę, że nie było to tylko senne marzenie, choć zdawało się równie ulotne. Z czasem wypady na musicale spowszedniały, stały się chlebem codziennym, zwłaszcza od kiedy Kurt zaczął pisywać recenzje dla jednego z nowojorskich magazynów. Ale tradycja została. Aż w końcu kolejne bilety, wkładane do pudełek po butach oklejonych lśniącą bibułą i elegancko przyozdobionych, stały się tylko gorzkim przypomnieniem porażki. Może dlatego Kurt zostawił je w mieszkaniu, gdy odchodził.

Kurt niewiele ze sobą zabrał. Została po nim pełna szafa najlepszych, designerskich ubrań. Kazał je oddać potrzebującym. Spakował tylko jedną walizkę i po prostu wyszedł. Jego jedwabna, czarna piżama wisiała jeszcze na oparciu krzesła w sypialni, ulubiona apaszka leżała na fotelu w salonie, kupiony zaledwie dzień wcześniej kapelusz stał nierozpakowany z ochronnej folii na półce. Zostały książki i magazyny, zabrał tylko „Niebezpieczne Związki" i „Portret Doriana Greya". To nawet nie były jego ulubione powieści. Spakował pierwsze, co się nawinęło pod rękę. Zapomniał nawet szczoteczki do zębów.

Kurt nie odwrócił się w drzwiach. Usta miał zaciśnięte w cienką linię, gdy cedził słowa powoli, z rozmysłem, tak, że trafiały w samo serce. Nie można było już nic zrobić. Nie dało się go zatrzymać. Czy w ogóle było warto? Czy w ogóle coś się liczyło? Gdy przyjeżdżali do Nowego Jorku, byli pełni marzeń i ambicji, chcieli podbijać świat. Byli ostrożni, tyle słyszeli o roztrzaskanych aspiracjach, o upadkach z wysokości. Nie chcieli być kolejnymi wcieleniami April Rhodes. Byli ostrożni, robili małe kroczki i coraz bardziej oswajali się z życiem, coraz bardziej osuwali się w cień. Nikt im nigdy nie powiedział, że upaść z wysokości można też po cichu i ledwo dostrzegalnie. Ich spotkanie z rzeczywistością było delikatne, powolne, narastające. Jak ruchome piaski, rzeczywistość wciągnęła ich niepostrzeżenie, a potem nie mogli się już wyzwolić. Więc co z tego, że szukali jakiegoś sposobu ucieczki, jakiegokolwiek sposobu? Razem tylko zsuwali się głębiej. Potrzebny był ktoś z zewnątrz, ktoś, kto poda rękę i wyciągnie z otchłani.

Kurt zawsze dostawał to, czego pragnął. Wyznaczał sobie cel i dążył do niego, nie zważając na straty poboczne. Taką miał naturę, nie można go było za to winić. Kurt nigdy nie wahał się, nie wybierał pomiędzy miłością a karierą. Kurt wiedział, że jeśli miłość nie usunie się na drugi plan, to wcale nie znajdzie się w jego życiu. Zawsze stawiał na jedną kartę. Trzeba było to zaakceptować i po prostu iść za nim, trzymając za rękę i wspierając, gdy brakowało sił. Trzeba było na bok odłożyć własną karierę i ambicje, by móc spełniać jego. Trzeba było przełknąć żal i po prostu być z nim, dla niego. Czy było warto? Kiedyś to wydawało się oczywiste.

Kurt miał temperament. Gdzieś w zakątkach domu, może w szparach pod meblami, wciąż leżą fragmenty roztrzaskanych szklanek i wazonów. Rzadko się kłócili, ale Kurt pokazywał wtedy, na co go było stać. Rzucał przedmiotami, wrzeszczał i trzaskał drzwiami. Prawdziwa drama queen. Spokój i chłodne uwagi tylko jeszcze bardziej go rozwścieczały. Czasem warto było. Czasem, gdy wracał późną nocą, przynosił kwiaty, róże herbaciane. Kurt nie cierpiał róż, ale przynosił mimo to. Czasem wracał bez kwiatów. Wtedy seks był najlepszy, pełen niewypowiedzianych, ale intensywnych emocji. Rano pili mocną kawę i robili naleśniki. Zapach syropu klonowego unosił się potem w kuchni jeszcze przez kilka godzin.

Kurt nigdy nie miał nikogo innego, tak mówił, gdy odchodził. Cicho, spokojnie, rzeczowo. Przerażająco. Byłeś jedyny, mówił. Ale to nie była prawda. Kurt nigdy kłamał, ale to nie była prawda. Kurt po prostu inaczej pojmował miłość. Dla Kurta miłość to nie był seks. Dla Kurta seks był tylko seksem. Kurt nie rozumiał, jak można się gniewać o seks. Przecież dawno już sobie to wyjaśnili. Kurt opowiadał kiedyś o „tej rozmowie" z ojcem, jeszcze w liceum. Bardzo się śmiał. Tato był taki naiwny, mówił wtedy. Kochałem cię, mówił, gdy odchodził.

Kurt zmienił się. Jego błękitne niegdyś oczy wyblakły, stały się całkiem szare. Jego rysy stwardniały, zrobiły się bardziej wyraziste. Włosy wciąż nosił elegancko ułożone, ale nie były już takie zdrowe i miękkie, lecz zniszczone od wielokrotnego farbowania. W kącikach oczu i ust zaczynały pojawiać się drobne zmarszczki od ciągłego uśmiechania się tym okropnym, znienawidzonym scenicznym uśmiechem, który nie miał w sobie nic ze szczerości i otwartości Kurta, gdy się poznali. Na lewym ramieniu miał dwa pieprzyki, jeden obok drugiego, a na łydce, tuż pod kolanem, płytką bliznę, pamiątką po wakacjach nad jeziorem Michigan. Każdy cal jego ciała, przez lata poznawany na pamięć, wciąż od nowa, był drogi i ukochany. Kiedy więc stał się niewystarczający?

Kurt zawsze patrzył głęboko w oczy. Aż przestał. To nie stało się nagle; jak wszystko w ich życiu, zaczęło się od drobnych spraw, a potem potężniało, aż w końcu nie można było już wcale na siebie patrzeć. Aż wreszcie nawet kiedy mówił „kocham cię", patrzył w bok.

Kurt zawsze zamykał oczy, gdy się całowali.

Kurt nie był tylko częścią życia. Kurt był całym życiem, całym światem, każdą myślą, każdym słowem, każdym oddechem. I tak jak całe życie, Kurt spowszedniał. Kurt stał się wczesnym porankiem i kłótnią o pierwszeństwo w łazience. Kurt stał się zapachem kawy i smakiem syropu klonowego. Kurt stał się zdjęciem na biurku w pracy i smsem „spóźnię się". Kurt stał się późnym obiadem w mieszkaniu i telefonem do Ohio. Kurt stał się filmem w nocy i roztrzaskanym talerzem, i obrazem kupionym na aukcji za pieniądze, których nie mieli, i recenzją w gazecie, i wystającą sprężyną w kanapie, zamaskowaną drogą poduszką, i źle zakręconym kranem w kuchni, i wspólnym wyjściem na kolejną świętującą sukcesy sztukę z Rachel Berry w roli głównej, na które zawsze dostawali darmowe bilety, i lakierem do włosów na lustrze, i kotem, którego musieli oddać ze względu na alergię, i pocztówkami na tablicy korkowej z miejsc, które odwiedzili, i pierścionkiem zaręczynowym, i złamaną obietnicą, i prezentem urodzinowym, i lampką wina na zakończenie długiego dnia, i wyszczerbionym kubkiem, i plamką krwi ze zranionego nożem palca na obrusie, i przepaloną żarówką w lampce na biurku, i na wpół stopionymi świeczkami zapachowymi dookoła wanny w łazience, i każdym pozostawionym przedmiotem, każdym wspomnieniem, każdym drobnym znakiem, że kiedyś tu był. Kurt stał się jedyną stałą w zmienności świata, jądrem atomu, wokół wszystko wirowało, szarą codziennością, życiem.

Kurt nie odwrócił się, wychodząc. Kurt nie powiedział „do widzenia" ani „żegnaj". Kochałem cię, powiedział. Kurt nigdy nie kłamał. Kurt nie odwrócił się i wyszedł, a drzwi nie trzasnęły, zamknęły się powoli, cicho. Kurt rozmył się w cieniu, w szarości przedświtu, w rzeczywistości. Kurt nie powiedział „żegnaj" ani „do widzenia". Kochałem cię, powiedział. I spojrzał, pierwszy raz od lat spojrzał w oczy, a jego oczy, choć wciąż bladoszare, wcale nie błękitne, nagle znów były szczere i otwarte, nagle znów były piękne. Kurt nie odwrócił się w drzwiach.

Kurt odszedł.


End file.
